The Worst Years of Your Life
by sartneydumas
Summary: Snow white and her friends are forced to repeat the worst years of their lives over and over again: high school. Unless the new student Emma Swan can be convinced that magic does exist, the curse will never be broken. *AU-pre-curse breaking
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is cracky AU that came into my head one day. I plan on loading it with high school movie/tv references. If there are any references your dying to see played out let me know.**

**Mulan, Aurora, and Phillip were also part of the curse. Their cursed names are Jamie, Sara and Phil (how terribly unoriginal). No Henry…**

** Primary Romantic pairings: Snowing, Swan Queen, ****Philora, Sleeping warrior**

**Secondary Romantic pairings: red snow, gremma, , Red beauty (eventually), frankenwolf, Jefferson + August, references to swantheif**

** Basically they're all over each other.**

She stared at the clock in the principal's office. It was stuck at 8:15, though lunch time was rapidly approaching. It was Emma's first day at a new school and she was already sent to the Principal. Her brother August wasn't going to be thrilled with this news.

She hadn't seen much of August since their arrival in Storybrooke. He had aged out of the foster system a few years ago but had followed her from home to home. It was he who insisted she be placed with the Lucas family. This was her fifth placement in two years. Her current home was no different than the others – temporary. She had only a handful of months until she was 18.

Emma wasn't quite sure what she had done to deserve this trip to the principal's office, but if the authority figures in this school were like the dozens of others, they'd find something to pin on her. She slouched down as the door opened behind her. "Miss Swan?" the principal asked as she made her way into the room. Emma's eyes followed the woman as she sat down in the chair at her desk.

"I hope I didn't frighten you," Principal Mills said. She leafed through Emma's student transcripts from her multiple other high schools. "You're not in trouble."

"Yet," Emma said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked as she cleared her throat.

"You brought me in here to tell me that you're aware of my reputation and you want me to know that you're watching me," Emma said as she leaned back into the chair and rested her shoes on the corner of the Principal's desk. "I'm not in trouble yet."

"I'm not sure what gave you that impression," Regina said with a tight lipped smile and pushed Emma's feet off the desk. "Do you plan on causing trouble?"

"No," Emma answered quickly. She stared at the woman. She was easily the most attractive and the youngest Principal Emma had ever seen. Regina smiled cordially at the young blonde, but Emma wasn't the slightest bit convinced that this was friendly call.

"Then I don't see why we would have a problem. You'll do just fine here at Storybrooke." She leaned across her desk. "It seems like forever since we've had a new student here, Miss Swan. I'm aware of your past and it is a bit…"

"Bleak?" Emma asked.

"I'd like to think of it as diverse, Miss Swan," Regina said. "You spent 17 days of the last school year suspended and still made Honor Roll. It's obvious you're talented." Emma shrugged and glanced at the clock that was still stuck at 8:15. "The question is how do plan on applying these talents while you're here?"

"I don't know…" The girl had no idea where the principal was going with this. Principal Mill's made her very nervous.

"May I suggest you look into some extracurricular activities," Regina said. "Get involved. You'll learn to love it here as much as the other students do. The friends you make now will be the ones you have forever, so I suggest you make the right ones." Regina stood and crossed to the door. She held it open, waiting for Emma to exit.

"Is that really all?" Emma asked as she grabbed her bag and headed toward the door.

"For now," Regina answered. She stood in the doorway. As Emma crossed her path, she grabbed her by the arm and stared in her eyes, "One more thing, Miss Swan, if you happen to revert to your old ways, I can assure you will be seeing a lot of me. Understood?"

Emma jerked her arm away. "Understood, Principal Mills."

As she made her way into the hall, a bell rang and the hallways was suddenly filled with several bodies. She wasn't sure where to go when a familiar hand grabbed hers. "Emma, come this way." Ruby pulled her down the hall that lead to the cafeteria.

"First day and you're already on Mill's radar," Ruby ran her fingers through her hair. The dark brown locks mixed with the bright red streaks fell into place. "That's never good."

"Is she always so…?" Emma inquired as she tugged at the strap of her backpack.

"Intense?" Ruby said with a sideways smile as Emma nodded. "I'd like to say she's really nice once you get to know her, but that's the opposite of true." They made their way into lines. Emma was never surprised at how disgusting cafeteria food looks on the tray.

"So here's all you need to know about Storybrooke High, Emma," Ruby said. "Cliques are everywhere. You have your band geeks, your motor heads, burnouts, wannabes, and science nerds. But all of these groups are invisible compared to the knights and princesses."

"The what? Who are they?"

"Only the worst people you will ever meet. See that group over there," Ruby gestured without pointing. "They're what we call the princesses. They come from money and aren't afraid to let us lower creatures know it." Emma nodded. "Their leader Kathryn and her two primary lackeys: Ashley who hangs onto Kathryn's every word and Sara who isn't always all there." Emma observed the vacant expression on her face. "Nothing interesting happens here without Kathryn knowing about it, and Mills adores her. She could literally get away with murder."

Emma scoffed in disbelief and rolled her eyes at Ruby. "She's the closest thing you'll ever see to evil, Emma."

"The table right next to them is the home of Storybrooke's own Knights," Ruby said. Knights were the school's mascot, which was much improved from Emma's last school – the golden beavers. "David Nolan is captain of the football team and Kathryn's boyfriend. The boys next to him are Sean, Eric, and Phil. If you want to survive at this school, you have to know they cannot be trusted." There was something about the way Ruby said those words; Emma could tell she'd been burned. If not personally, then someone close to her had been.

There had always been jocks at every school she had attended. But something about this school was different. The high school royalty seemed even more entitled than usual. It was as if they believed they were real royalty.

Ruby sat down at a table and Emma sat down across from her. "What table are we at now?" Emma asked.

"Emma, allow me to introduce you to the greatest people you'll ever meet," Ruby said.

"Everyone, this is Emma. She's my new foster sister. Emma, this is Graham." Ruby gestured to the boy sitting at the furthest end of the table. He barely looked up from his lunch long enough to give a quick nod and a half smile. "Across from him is John Whale." Whale gave a little bit of a wave.

A small athletic girl with a lettermen's jacket plopped down next to Emma. "This would be Jamie. She's our double agent. The only female Knight."

"I'm the kicker for the football team," Jamie said with a smile. How progressive, Emma thought to herself. She'd never been to a school that allowed girls to play. "I'm also Stroybrooke High's resident Asian." She added with a laugh; no one else laughed with her. Emma glanced around, suddenly very aware of how white this school was.

"And this," Ruby gave a side hug to a quiet and mousy girl. "Is my best friend Mary Margaret. Or I as like to call her, double M."

"Please don't call me that," Mary Margaret looked to Emma. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly at her and extended her hand. Emma shook it and smiled back.

"Emma here already had a run in with your Mom, double M," Ruby said.

"That woman is not my mother," Mary Margaret glared at Ruby. "She just happened to marry my father. She's barely eight years older than me. More like a wicked stepsister than mother." Mary Margaret went silent as Ruby filled Emma in on the details. She'd married double M's father for money. He died of a "mysterious" illness. Regina and MM never saw eye to eye. The biggest insult had come when Regina reverted back to using her maiden name.

"Isn't that a little young to be Principal?" Emma asked. Everyone stared at her blankly for a few minutes, unsure of how to even begin to answer the question.

"She's the only one we've ever had," Ruby answered with a shrug. Before Emma knew it, the bell rang signifying lunch was over. Everyone dispersed rather quickly.

"Hey," Mary Margaret said, getting Emma's attention. "Don't buy into all of that them versus us stuff that Ruby preaches. They're not that evil."

"What makes you say that?" Emma asked.

"I used to be one of them," Mary Margaret frowned a bit as she walked past Emma.

* * *

She had made it through her first day of classes just fine. The teachers at Storybrooke High were strange. All of the male teachers were very short and had odd nicknames: Happy, Dopey, and Doc. She made her way down the steps of the school when she saw August waiting for her. He leaned back against his motor cycle as the girls (and some of the boys) walking by, checked him out. Emma smiled and quickened her pace.

"New girl," a voice shouted from behind her. Emma turned around to see Kathryn, Ashley, and Sara approach. "What's your name?" Kathryn asked.

"Emma Swan," she held out her hand, but Kathryn didn't extend hers back.

"You have great hair, Emma. You're really pretty."

"Thanks," Emma responded reluctantly as she glanced at the three blondes. Emma was not sure where this conversation was going.

"So you know you're pretty," Kathryn said with a slight laugh. "Where are you from?"

"Everywhere."

"Very cool, no one here is from anywhere," Kathryn glanced to Ashley. "Don't you think the boys will just love her, Ash?"

"Tots. An international woman of mystery," Ashley giggled and Sara giggled a few moments later.

"Technically, just a national woman of mystery," Emma corrected. "I've never left the US."

"Whatev." Kathryn rolled her eyes. "I'm sure someone told you this already, but the friends you make now will be the friends you have forever. Make sure to choose wisely."

Emma started to respond, but they had already turned to walk away. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

She jumped on the back of August's motor cycle without a second thought. August wasn't her biological brother, but they had grown up in many of the same foster homes. When he aged out of the system, he stuck close by. He had always been there to protect her. They arrived at Granny's diner moments later. "You don't have to pick me up every day, you know. But it is nice."

August laughed. "You wish. I can't always take off of work in the middle of the afternoon." He climbed off the bike. "So how are you liking Storybrooke so far?"

There was something in his tone as he asked that question Emma wasn't sure she had ever heard him sound like that before. His movements as he climbed off the bike were ridged, more labored than normal. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Just a little stiff is all," He rubbed his neck. "Must be the cold weather. You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know, August," Emma answered. "This town, the people in it. It's all just a bit off."

"What if I told you there was a reason behind all of it?" August asked.

"Ok…And what's that?" Emma asked with a skeptical scowl on her face.

"Go inside Emma," August gestured to the door with a nod. "You're not ready to know yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma first week of school had flown by. She spent most of her time glued to Ruby, observing her group of friends. Emma's approach at a new school was always to lay low until she learned the ropes. Apparently on a Friday night in Storybrooke, there was nowhere else to be except at the football game cheering on Storybrooke's Knights.

"I've got to say, Ruby, I never really thought organized sports would be your thing," Emma glanced to her foster sister.

Graham slid down the bleacher, squeezing into the small amount of space that existed between Ruby and Emma. "Don't let her fool you, Emma. Ruby and John only come here for the view." He gestured with his head toward Kathryn and the rest of the cheerleading squad.

"Wait…."Emma trailed off.

"Oh Ruby, did you not tell your foster sister that you sometimes like girls?" Graham asked. "You sly dog, you."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Emma laughed; she couldn't care less what Ruby's orientation was. August came out to her years before she even knew what the words sexual orientation meant. "It's just I thought you said she was the devil?"

"And the devil looks excellent in a cheerleading uniform," John Whale said with a smarmy smile.

"I'm definitely not here for that. I'm not big on leaders who cheer," Ruby rolled her eyes in disgust. "I like girls who can survive greater academic pursuits than shout spelling. Besides, they're all so… blonde." She looked to Emma and shrugged, "No offense."

"None taken," Emma said with a smirk. "We all have preferences."

"And what exactly are yours?" Graham asked Emma with a flirtatious grin.

"Are we all set Graham?" Ruby asked, redirecting the flirtatious vibe that had been growing between him and Emma all week.

"If I said no, are you going to huff and puff?" Graham's snarky humor was answered with a punch on the arm. "Geez, yeah we're all set." He rubbed the spot in his arm where Ruby's fist had landed.

"All set for what?" Mary Margaret asked as she slid next to Ruby on the end of the bleacher. Emma noticed their eyes widen. Emma glanced down to the front row of the bleachers where Principal Mills was seated.

"Mary Margaret," Graham answered with a deflecting smile. "Good to see you." There were several moments of silence. The five of them sat very physically close to one another. Ruby stared at her speechless. It had been ages since Double M had gone to a football game. She shook her head as she shook off the memory of that last game they had attended together.

* * *

"She's the prettiest girl in Storybrooke," Phil said to Jamie as they both stared at Sara. They sat on the bleachers as the offense did their job. Phil was the second string quarter back and saw very little play time. Sara glanced at them and waved with a smile. They both lifted their hands and waved at her. "And she's mine. How lucky am I, Jamie?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jamie pulled her gaze away from her best friend's girlfriend. Phil shook his head and slapped her on the knee. "I was thinking of having a few people over tonight after the game."

"But everyone goes to David's after the game," Phil shot her a confused look.

"Not everyone," her sideways look was all he needed.

"I'll think about it," Phil patted her on the back. "You're up." Jamie had to tack on yet another extra point.

The only female Knight slipped on her helmet and gave a look back to the cheerleaders. Sara gave her a slight thumbs up as she trotted onto the field. Phil followed close behind her. The only time in the game he got to touch the football was when he was holding it for Jamie.

"That Jamie is quite dykeadelic," Ashley said to Sara as she watched her watch Jamie run onto the field.

"What?" Sara asked. "That's rude and besides, she's is not."

"Are you really that blind? She's an uber-lez, for sure," Kathryn added.

"Stop," Sara said in protest. She could say more, but that wasn't how Sara survived amongst the in-crowd. Her role had already been set; it was best that she just continue to keep her mouth shut.

"Yeah, you're right," Kathryn grinned. "Maybe she's just waiting for someone special. Or maybe she's just in love with your boyfriend."

The thought had never even crossed Sara's mind. Phil and Jamie were inseparable. His teammate knew things about him he wouldn't share with girlfriend. Her boyfriend and Jamie spent all of their free time together. Could there be something between them that she had never noticed before? She brushed the thought away as she joined the other girls for their next formation.

* * *

Graham took a drag off of his cigarette and handed it to Emma. She inhaled slowly. She hadn't smoked in several months but it was nice to take the edge off. It was dark and they were alone. The people above them seated on the bleachers were completely oblivious to their existence.

"You never answered my question earlier," Graham said as he leaned against one of the support columns next to her. Typically, Ruby would be joining him for a smoke break, but she was a little preoccupied by Double M's sudden appearance at a football game.

"What question?" she said as she propped herself up next to him. She knew what he was implying.

"What are you into?"

"Well," Emma said as she took the cigarette from him again. "I used to be into bad boys, but I got burned. So that's behind me now."

"Too bad," Graham said as he took as step toward her. "Some bad boys are better than others." He leaned into to kiss her but a cough came from behind them.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I couldn't help but notice," Regina's voice echoed off the underside of the bleachers. "Underage students smoking on school property."

"It's just me," Graham said as he put out the cigarette. "I was the only one smoking."

"Please leave the knight in shining armor routine for those who are better equipped," Principal Mills stepped towards them. "Besides, we have a standing appointment every Saturday already, don't we Graham?" He nodded. "Leave now."

Without even as much as a glance back, Graham scurried off to join the others in the bleachers. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. It wasn't the first time a guy had run off on her in a heated situation and knowing her luck it wouldn't be the last. She looked at the Principal as she took another step toward her. Regina was close enough to smell the cigarette smoke on her breath.

"What'll it be, Principals Mills," Emma shoved her hand into the top of her pockets. "After school detention? Cleaning all the windows in school?" She leaned towards her. They were eye to eye and inches apart. "Because whatever horrible punishment you've got lined up, I can take it."

"Miss Swan," Regina pulled back and smiled sweetly. "I think you misunderstand me. I don't want to punish you. I just want to help you make the right choices."

* * *

The crowd roared as David sent the football spiraling through the air. The Knights were so far ahead at this point it seemed as if the other team stopped trying altogether. Scoring this touchdown would just be icing on the cake. Seven seconds were left on the clock as the ball made its way into Eric's open arms. David closed his eyes for a brief second. His job was done; the rest of it was in under someone else's control.

The buzzer sounded, signifying the end of the game as the digital score board added six more points to their already commanding lead. Cheers and applause were the routine. He hung his head as he made his way back to the bench.

"We won, David," Sean said as he slapped him on the back. "Why do you look like your dog was hit by a car?" The teams cleared field and David watched the bleachers. His eyes searched the crowd after every game, hoping just maybe she would change her mind. He never would have imagined tonight would be that night.

His eyes fell on Mary Margaret sitting in the bleachers. He received glares from Ruby and John who were seated on either side of her. He pulled off his helmet and spat out his mouth guard. There were a million things left unsaid between them, and David had always searched for a way to make things right.

"Congratulations, Mr. Nolan," The principals voice rang in his ears. It took David several seconds to register that someone was speaking to him. "A few more of those and you'll break the school's scoring record," Regina added.

He pulled his eyes away from Mary Margaret to look at her. "Thanks." Kathryn's arms found their way around his back as she approached him from behind.

"Hey babe," she said with a smile as she pulled him into a kiss. "You ready to go?"

David nodded as he looked back to the Principal and gave a slight wave. They started to walk away as she shouted after them, "Don't forget about the activities fair next week."

"Of course not, Regina," Kathryn smiled to her. She was the only student in the entire school that could get away with calling the Principal by her first name. It signified to everyone around her, including David, how in control she was.

"Oh and I've found a new volunteer to help you with set up," Regina shouted to them as they headed off into the distance.

* * *

Loud music blared from the basement of Jamie's home. Her parents were absent as always. No one except the usuals were in attendance. The social structure of Storybrooke High was still firmly intact. It would take a miracle for anything to change that.

"Smile, people," Graham said. "I've got lots of booze. He tossed a bottle toward Ruby. Can't believe you doubted my ability to pull through."

"Your fake IDs are lousy," she said as she twisted off the top and took a gulp of vodka. "I think the lady at the convince store has a crush on you. She always gives you the top shelf stuff."

"She just might," he smiled and winked at Emma who rolled her eyes. He tossed another bottle to John and then Jaime. "But it beats trying to steal from Granny's. We'll never not get caught doing that. Emma you want one?"

She was still pissed that he ditched her when things got heated with Mills. Emma struggled to see why everyone at Storybrooke High was terrified of that woman. "I guess so. Should I bring one to Mary Margaret?" She was on the other side of the room.

"Double M doesn't drink," Ruby stated flatly.

Emma took a beer from Graham and walked over to Mary Margaret who was sorting through Jamie father's records. Her finger rested on Johnny Cash. "Ah, the man in black. One can rarely go wrong with a classic."

She shook her head. "Country is the music of pain and it's rather fitting for my mood tonight."

"Is anyone ever going to tell me what all of this is about?" Emma asked. "When you came up the bleachers your friends looked at you like they'd seen a ghost."

"In a way they had," Mary Margaret had a distant look in her eyes. "That part of me died a while ago."

"Are you ever going to fill me in?"

"Maybe," Mary Margaret shrugged. "But did it ever occur to you there are some things better left unknown?" She stood and crossed to the chair that Ruby was seated in and sat on the arm. Emma couldn't help but notice how intimate their body language was.

"Hey, sorry about earlier," Graham looked to her with puppy dog eyes as he approached. "I'm skating on thin ice with Mills. She could have expelled me twice by now.

"But she hasn't," Emma said a she took a sip from the bottle. "I have a feeling with that woman if she wants something bad enough, she doesn't just wait for it to happen. What is it that everyone is so afraid of?"

He drew in a deep breath. "Mills has a way of making someone's life a living hell if she wants to."

More footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Ruby quickly slid her body under the chair and the rest followed, everyone except Jamie that was. Whoever was coming down the stairs, it wouldn't be her parents.

"What are they doing here?" Ruby's words were almost a growl as she stared at Phil and Sara. At this point, she and Graham were already halfway through their first drinks.

"Give it a rest, Rubs. You know we're close," Jamie said as she walked to them and hugged them each separately. "I didn't think you'd show," she said with her arm still around Phil. Jealousy suddenly filled Sara as she watched them touch each other.

"Shall we commence with the drinking games then?" Whale laughed a bit.

"A quick round of never have I ever?" The alcohol buzzed around in Ruby's brain. Never have I ever was a game of revealing truths about one's self proceeded by the statement "never have I ever." The person telling this statement then drank along with anyone else who had ever done this statement. They played it this way so that you were always telling something about yourself first.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Mary Margaret said as she looked to her glass that was only filled with water.

"Let's not and say we did," Phil chimed in as he grabbed a beers for himself and Sara.

"You'd really rather sit around and stare at each other?" Ruby glanced at Jamie.

"Ruby's right," Jamie answered nervously drinking games always made her uneasy. She picked at the label of the beer bottle she was nursing as she sat on the ground.

The game started off pretty easy. Statements like I've never fallen off of bike or I've never been to an R rated movie without an adult. The group had formed a small circle on the floor as they laughed their way through most of the turns.

Ruby was the first to bring it up another level as she uttered "Never have I ever kissed a member of the same sex." She took a large swig and Emma who didn't drink glanced around the room. Double M and Ruby gave each other knowing smirks. As Mary Margaret sipped on her glass of water, whatever was happening or had happened between them become explicitly obvious to everyone.

Sara stared Jamie, waiting to see if she would drink; she didn't. The game continued around the circle. It turns out Ruby had done pretty much anything sexual that anyone around the room had confessed too.

When it was Phil's turn he looked to his girlfriend and said "Never have I ever been attracted to someone in this room." The entire circle lifted their beverages and drank. As Jamie sat her bottle back on the ground she smiled at Phil who smiled back. Suspicion stirred in Sara's brain.

"New game," Sara stated with some anger. The group looked to her. "Let's play truth or dare. Jamie, you're up first."

"Uh," Jamie raised an eyebrow and breathed in. "Truth."

"Who in this room are you attracted to?" Sara asked.

"What?" Jamie's voice squeaked.

"You don't have to answer that," Emma interrupted. "It's just a game."

"I'm going to change," Jamie swallowed. She nervously fidgeted with the empty bottle in her hands. "I pick dare."

"Fine," Sara exhaled deeply. "I dare you to kiss the person you're most attracted to."

"Sara!" Phil exclaimed. He had no idea what had come over her and he wasn't happy about any of this. "No one expects you to do this, Jamie."

"It's fine, Phil," she sighed.

Phil's mouth gaped open as his best friend kissed his girlfriend on the lips. More to his surprise, Sara wasn't pulling away. The group watched in awe. It took several seconds for them to break away.

"Never have I ever kissed a member of the same sex," Ruby cackled through her slurred words. She had certainly reached and passed her limit for the evening.

"I think maybe everyone should go," Jamie said as she stared at the ground. She wasn't sure what had come over her. She couldn't bring herself to look at either of them

"Seriously?" Ruby stumbled a bit as she stood and John steadied her. "Things were just starting to get interesting."

"Yes, we should go," Mary Margaret said.

* * *

Ruby insisted that they couldn't go home. She tried to explain to Emma that Granny has some level of super senses. And after what had just happened with Jamie, they couldn't crash there. That left them with only one option.

Mary Margaret and Emma slowly opened up the door with Ruby propped up with their shoulders. They quietly made their way up the spiral staircase, trying their hardest not to wake Regina.

"Does this happen often?" Emma asked Mary Margaret in a hushed voice. Ruby wasn't completely out of it, but she was pretty drunk.

"From time to time," her disappointment was obvious in her tone. They made their way to her bedroom and laid Ruby on the bed.

Mary Margaret sat on the end of the bed and started to untie Ruby's shoes. "I love you, Double M."

"I love you too, lush," She pulled Ruby up and took off her jacket.

"No, you don't get it," she pushed her away. "The way you feel about that asshole Nolan. Is the way I feel about you."

"What?" Mary Margaret was never the best at following Ruby's drunk logic but that statement was painfully direct. "You know that's over. He and I aren't- And neither are you and I for that matter."

"Not tonight at least," Ruby answered bitterly.

"I'm going to go get some water." Emma very quickly needed to find an elsewhere to be.

"It's downstairs and to the right," Mary Margaret pointed and Emma exited.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Ruby asked as her friend looked into her hazy eyes.

"Ruby, you're too drunk to talk religion. Go to bed," Mary Margaret said as she pulled back the covers.

"I have this dream sometimes where I'm in the woods and I'm lost. I think I'm a dog or a fox or something. You're my songbird. And everything is great until some asshole on a horse shows up." She climbed into the covers and yawned as she pulled them up around her.

"It's just a dream."

"Maybe but I still can't shake the feeling that we've met in another life. You're my true north, Snow. You feel like home to me."

"Snow?" Mary Margaret asked. Something about that Name sounded familiar like she'd heard before but she couldn't remember where.

"We used to be happy once upon a time," Ruby grumbled as she laid back into bed and passed out.

* * *

The glass filed with water and she turned off the faucet. This had been a rather eventful evening, she thought to herself. Being slightly tipsy in a Principal's home was a first for Emma. She was just about to head upstairs as she head a piano playing in the distance.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she followed the sound into one of the side rooms of the expansive home. Regina sat at the piano playing a classical tune. Emma had no idea if it was Mozart or Bach or someone she'd never heard of. It was beautiful and enthralling.

Regina's back was mostly to her, but Emma was able to watch the older woman's hands gracefully stroke the keys. She stood there watching for quite some time. she was almost hypnotized by the song and by the woman's movement. Whatever spell Regina was casting on the piano, Emma was falling under it quickly. The song ended before Emma had a chance to move.

"Late night, Miss Swan?" Regina said without even turning from the piano.

"I uh, yeah. We just-"

"I was a teenager once a very long time ago," Regina waved her hand, cutting her off. "You can spare me the fake excuses."

_A long time ago? Aren't you like 26? _Emma thought to herself but didn't dare ask aloud. She swallowed hard.

"Do you play? Come sit?" Regina asked.

"Me, no, that… what you just did was- I can't," Emma stumbled over her words. Her nerves played a larger part in her clumsy speech than the alcohol did.

"I insist," Regina patted the portion of the bench next to her and Emma reluctantly strolled toward her. She placed the water glass on the floor on the way over.

"Place your hands on the keys, Miss Swan," Emma obeyed Regina's request. Regina hands found their way on top of hers and guided them into position. She played a few cords with her hands on top of Emma's.

"You going to teach me the easy part of "heart and soul" so we can play a duet?" Emma's sarcasm rolled off her tongue and the alcohol from her breath filled the air. Regina slammed the cover of the piano shut. Emma barely jerked her hands away in time.

"Are you crazy, lady?" Emma stood and took several steps away.

"Miss Swan, if you're ever drunk in my home again," Regina turned to her. Her eyes seemed darker than normal. "I will destroy you." Emma understood exactly what Regina meant. Graduation was Emma's only hope of leaving this town.

* * *

"What happened to the water?" Mary Margaret asked as Emma came back into the bedroom. She laid on top of the covers on the bed next to Ruby, who was passed out. Emma laid down on the opposite side.

"I must have left it with your mom," Emma shook her head. "Some time before she threatened to destroy me."

"Please never call her that," Mary Margaret said as she reached over and turned off the lamp that was next to her bed. "Emma, listen to me carefully. Whatever else you think, please don't ever let Regina convince you to trust her."


End file.
